Compressors of some types of vehicle air conditioners are provided with a temperature switch detecting an overheated state. The temperature switch is composed of a cylindrical container made of a metal and a disc-shaped thermally actuated element disposed on a bottom of the container. Japanese Patent No. 2873357 discloses one of such temperature switches, for example.
The aforesaid temperature switch is adapted to be inserted into a mounting hole formed in a compressor housing. The mounting hole is previously filled with a silicone adhesive having a high thermal conductivity and accordingly, the silicone adhesive is interposed between the mounting hole and the temperature switch pushed into the mounting hole. Heat of the housing is thus transferred to the temperature switch efficiently.
The aforesaid temperature switch is fixed in the mounting hole with sufficient strength when the adhesive has been hardened, although there is a possibility that the temperature switch may be displaced or float thereby to fall off until the adhesive is hardened. In order that the temperature switch may be prevented from falling off the mounting hole until the adhesive is hardened, an elastic member such as a leaf spring is conventionally screwed to the compressor housing so that the temperature switch is pressed against the mounting hole by the elastic member.
However, the above-described method increases the number of components and results in troubles in screwing the leaf spring to the housing, posing a problem of low workability.